


blue-striped button-down

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: Venetian Blue Drabbles [1]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “Is that my shirt?”





	blue-striped button-down

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble prompted by to-kill-a-mockinggirl over on tumblr.

The morning light limned her gold.

“Is that my shirt?”

She turned, the hem of the button-down just brushing the tops of her thighs.

“What- oh, yeah. I’m sorry, I didn’t want to bother with my dress, is this alright?”

Cormoran could only stare. With her hair loose and mussed, her face clean of makeup, wearing nothing but his shirt and some knickers, he thought he could eat her alive.

“You can wear it,” he said, reaching for her, “long as I can take it back off you.”

To the ring of her laughter, he took her back to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Request your own drabble in the comments here or any time @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com!


End file.
